In conventional children's block toys, the coloring of concrete objects, digits, patterns, etc., on the blocks is commonly carried out by printing or inserting paint in recesses formed in the blocks. The printing or painting, however, is often troublesome and results in an increase in the cost of manufacturing the blocks. Also, normal usage of the blocks by children causes the colored portions to peel or fade with the result that it becomes difficult to learn color and shape identification through use of the block.